Interrogatorio
by isabellawm
Summary: ¿A dónde quería llegar Harry con todas esas preguntas?  Harry/Peter


**Interrogatorio **

Después de las primeras cinco preguntas acerca de Spiderman, Peter Parker se comenzó a sentir como en un interrogatorio.

Se imaginó a sí mismo sentando dentro de una de esos cuartos de la policía, sentado frente al típico detective con el cigarrillo en la boca y con la clásica mesa de madera separándolos.

Imagen que distaba mucho de la original. En la vida real, Peter se hallaba acostado sobre su cama mientras Harry husmeaba por su cuarto_. "Como si no lo conociera de memoria."_

¿A dónde quería llegar con todas esas preguntas?

-¿Cómo luce sin máscara, Pete? – preguntó el Osborn, que de momento se había detenido a examinar las fotos que su amigo había sacado del superhéroe.

-No lo sé, Harry – se removió incómodo, arrugando las sábanas bajo él. ¿Sospecharía algo?

-Vamos, Peter – esta vez lo miraba a la cara – No es posible que consigas tan buenas tomas por casualidad. Él posa para tu cámara. Lo que significa que debes conocerlo.

-No seas tonto, lo que pasa es que tengo muy buena suerte – mintió encogiéndose de hombros – Siempre resulto estar en el lugar correcto en el momento de la acción.

Harry mantuvo el contacto visual por unos instantes, escudriñando el rostro de su amigo, buscando algo que lo delatara. ¿Cuándo había aprendido Peter a mentir tan bien?

Pasados unos minutos de tenso silencio, preguntó lo que mucho tiempo atrás – desde que las fotografías de su amigo aparecieron impresas en el Daily Bugle – su mente concluyó.

-¿Es Spiderman tu novio?

Peter se sentó en un rápido movimiento en el borde cama, con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa y la pregunta zumbándole en los oídos.

Volvió su rostro al de Harry, que lo miraba con una ceja levanta. Esperando su respuesta.

El hombre araña soltó una carcajada. Y a esta siguió otra y luego otra, no podía contener la risa. Se retorció en la cama aferrándose el estómago, lagrimas aflorando en sus ojos.

-Spiderman..mi novio – repitió en medio de carcajadas.

Harry frunció el ceño ante la poca seriedad de su mejor amigo. Acercándose a la cama, tomó a Peter por los brazos, inmovilizándolo.

-¿Lo es? – la pregunta abandonó sus labios en un gruñido ronco. Peter dejó de reír ante el comportamiento de su amigo y lo miró sin entender. Luego hecho un vistazo a cada uno de sus apresados brazos, miró hacia abajo donde sus caderas eran apresadas por las rodillas de su compañero. Sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Entonces, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Estás celoso, _Harry?- _preguntó ronroneando su nombre. Le guiño un ojo para darle un toque a sus palabras.

El susodicho se puso de pie de un salto, su cara tan roja como un tomate. Tosió falsamente y se acomodó la camisa, estirándola hacia abajo. Evitando la mirada del otro.

-Quién lo diría – continuó, era su turno de molestar al más alto –. Harry Osborn tiene un _crush_ con el Hombre Araña.

-¿Qué?- ahora era él quien lo miraba confundido. Se pasó una mano por su castaño cabello – De verdad que eres lento, Peter.

Por segunda vez en la noche, acorraló a su amigo en su propia cama. Sólo que esta vez, no hubo espacio de separación entre sus caras.

Sin detenerse a pensar, devoró esa boca que venía deseando por años, desde que cayó en cuenta que lo que sentía por el cerebrito de la clase iba más allá de amistad. Labios que anhelo besar con más ansias desde que la posibilidad de que dicho cerebrito tuviera un romance con el enmascarado más aclamado de la ciudad pasó por su mente.

Labios que tardaron en responder ante el contacto, pero que terminaron uniéndose a ese baile de dos. Cuando las manos de Peter se cruzaron tras su cuello y lo jaló hacía él, Harry rompió el contacto y se puso de pie.

-Sólo acertaste la primera parte, Parker – dijo haciendo uso de su tono de voz altanero – No tengo un "crush" en el estúpido araña, tengo un crush contigo.

-Tú… yo, tú … - Peter estaba tan aturdido que pasó por alto el insulto hecho al héroe que por las noches solía hacer.

-Entonces, ¿es tu novio o no? – lo único que acertó a responder fue un movimiento de lado a lado con su cabeza.

Harry se abalanzo nuevamente sobre él en el momento que la tía May entraba a la habitación con limonada y galletas.

El heredero Osborn se detuvo en el aire y cayó sobre la cama, junto a Peter.

-¿Interrumpo algo, muchachos?- preguntó con su bonachona sonrisa y depositó la bandeja sobre el escritorio. Contempló con dulzura a los chicos que habían visto crecer como amigos desde la primaria, ¿madurarían alguna vez?

-No, tía May – respondió Peter – Harry sólo aclaraba unas dudas.

Gracias al cielo, su tía no captó las segundas implicaciones en las palabras de su sobrino, ni la mirada lujuriosa que él y su mejor amigo intercambiaron.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Escribir esto fue divertido :3


End file.
